The Nature of Demons
I am going to tell you about the nature of demons. Yes. They do exist. They are not simply stories. However, they don’t really exist the same way they do in creepypastas. They aren’t monsters that roam in the darkness ripping strangers from limb to limb for having made the fatal mistake of ‘traveling the road less walked’. No…That is a half-truth at best. Demons are more subtle and mysterious in nature. After all if that was the case, Demons would be a very real and ever present threat. There would be no doubt of their existence. People would keep rifles in their homes for protection. You would hear about supernatural deaths in the news. They would be thought of the same way we thing of vicious animals, or human murderers. Demons exist. But not within our realm. The find it very difficult to penetrate our dimensions. And take a physical form to interact with our world. The can see us and hear us, but cannot interact with us…unless the right criteria are fulfilled…But we’ll get to that later. Think of them as a fish looking up at you from a pond or someone on the window side of a one-way-mirror. There are however ways for demons and other supernatural phenomenon to channel themselves. Ways to vaguely make their presence felt and communicate with us. Music, Cinema, images, video games, the internet, mirrors. All these things are things we perceive but that do not exist as a physical entity in our 3 dimensions. Music is simply sound. Under the right circumstances demons can channel their essence through it, alter it and possibly communicate with us. Most likely subconsciously. Have you ever listened to stairway to heaven backwards? Only when a demon is very close to breaking though can it reach our conscious mind. In a similar way they can appear in films, control video game characters. Or post threads on the internet. That’s one of their favorites. They can use the internet with very little effort. They can anomalously reach a large audience. Hell…Who do you think writes half these stories? Then of course there are the cases where demons can penetrate the greatest but most secure medium, the human mind. It is very difficult for demons to do this. It requires all their strength and a special kind of mind. The vessel mind has to be vulnerable. The ideal candidate has an interest in horror and the supernatural, uses mind altering drugs, is vain, sadistic, traumatized, suicidal, paranoid, superstitious , they invite the demons or dare them, They are fearful, the very slow and absent minded. Not all these criteria need be met, but the more that are the easier contacting the mind will be. The smarter more considerate demon will direct its victim to create vessels to help other demons in there mission…subconsciously usually these include. Horror films, scary stories or subliminal messages in media. Sometimes they will even leave the host human after that, but usually they will reside in the mind until it is in a weak and vulnerable state. That is of course if the human hasn’t been driven to insanity or suicide. This is why the demons usually use a light touch. Ideally the human doesn’t even know their mind is infected Then and only then can they materialize as physical beings in our world. If the individual is intensely emotional the demon may materialize directly In front of them. If not it enters our world via the closest mirror in a dark room. The light weakens it. I’m sure you all know how the rest of the story goes. You’ve read enough scary stories. It tortures and kills its victim. The torture can last minutes, hours, days even years. When the victim dies, the creature is usually transported back to its own realm and the cycle starts again. So now you know. Sweet dreams. Category:Demon/Devil